


A Most Important Mission

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma are on a most important mission, and they seem to have achieved it successfully with absolutely no screw ups what so ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Important Mission

The Resistance had parked the stolen shuttle very close to the forest edge. Hux and Phasma crouched close behind a tree nearby.

“It wouldn’t be so hard to get it,” Phasma said, “Maybe we could attack the Resistance at the same time?” 

“This is why you’re not in charge of organising battles,” Hux said, with slight annoyance, “Think about it Captain. There’s two of us, neither force users, one blaster between us. And they have, what? Entire arsenals, fleets, three maybe four force users, and only about dozens and dozens of extra soldiers.”

“Sounds like pretty good odds sir,” Phasma said, looking ready to run out.

Hux stared.

“I’m joking,” Phasma said with a laugh, giving Hux a playful punch, “lighten up!”

Hux just grumbled, looking back at the ship. They were in the middle of a war, ready for a battle at any moment. Now was hardly the time to ‘lighten up’. But he let Phasma have it. May as well joke around while they still could.

“We should just sneak up to the ramp,” Hux said, glad to see it was open. As if they were inviting them into it.

Maybe that meant it was a trap.

“Come on,” Phasma said, running off.

“Phasma, wait!” Hux said, hushed. But the Captain had already run off, and up the ramp of the ship.

He waited for it. An explosion, heavy fire, hundreds of Resistance fighters swooping in. Nothing happened.

Huh. Or maybe he was wrong.

Hux ran to the ship, staying low, up the ramp.

“What are you doing?” Hux hissed to her, “that could’ve been a trap!”

“But it wasn’t,” Phasma said, “So are we just getting the box or the whole ship?”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“I’ll start the engines,” Hux said, taking the pilots chair.

“All right!” Phasma sat down in the co-pilots, putting down her blaster.

* * *

Finn, Rey and Poe had been heading back into the Base when they heard the engines of the shuttle fire up. The three turned, the guards standing outside of base put up their blasters.

“Oh my force,” Rey exclaimed, “It’s Hux and Phasma!”

The Resistance shooting, but it was no use, the shields were on full.

“Those Sons of Banthas!” Finn yelled out, running over to the shuttle, “THAT’S MY SHIP NOW, BRING IT BACK!”

“ _Your_ ship?” Rey asked, “I was piloting it first!” she had also run up. Both shaking their fists.

The shuttle turned and sped off in the direction of the clearing the First Order had taken occupation on.

“Those little shits,” Poe said from behind them.

“I can’t believe they’d do this, could you believe they’d do this?” Finn asked Rey, who gave a nod and shared a look of agreement.

“Well, they _are_ the enemy,” Poe then said, “So it makes sense.”

“Complete shits,” Finn said, “And I left my cook book on there too!”

“You have a cook book?” Rey asked, “Of what _? The Fifty Most Evil Foods As Discovered By the Empire_?”

“They were cupcake recipes!” Finn said, very upset.

Rey gasped, “No! What? Oh god no!”

“Stop mocking me!” Finn said.

“How the hell did your cook book get on the shuttle? Were you carrying it around?” Poe asked.

“I always do, I don’t want to lose it!” Finn said.

“Didn’t you give some of the recipes to Chewie, anyway?” Poe then asked.

Finn shrugged, “I suppose you're right.”

“All right, look,” Rey said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “We’ll win this battle against the Order and get your cupcake cook book back.”

Finn nodded, “Yeah, alright. We’ll win anyway so it won’t be too hard.”

Poe had looked away, mouthing the words _cupcake-cook-book-back_ to himself, saying it faster and faster like it were tongue twister.

* * *

Cheering from inside the shuttle, Hux and Phasma hugging each other. Then letting go and going back to piloting the shuttle.

“I can’t believe we managed to steal back the shuttle!” Phasma said.

“And without any muck-ups!” Hux added, “And Kylo’s music box is somewhere in here.”

“It’s like a miracle!” Phasma said, “Thank the Force Gods for all of this!”

“I’m going to go and find Kylo’s music box, I’ll put the ship on autopilot,” Hux said, pressing the button in haste, getting up and starting to look around the cockpit.

“I _know_ how to pilot a ship,” Phasma said.

“I don’t trust you at the controls,” Hux argued.

He left the cockpit, and Phasma heard the rattling and banging from other parts of the ship. Clearly Hux had decided to do a thorough search.

Phasma sat in the co-pilots chair, a little annoyed she hadn’t been allowed to do the piloting while Hux searched.

Eyes glancing around the cockpit, a beeping caught her eye.

The shuttle wasn’t in autopilot. The General must not have pressed the button properly.

“Er, General!” Phasma called out, reaching to grab hold of the controls in the pilot’s spot.

“Don’t touch the controls, Phasma!” she heard Hux yell from somewhere in the ship.

The shuttle was slowly starting to descend into the trees. She moved the ship up a little but it jerked violently.

“PHASMA DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING!”

Sighing, Phasma buckled herself, and her blaster, in. She sat there as the ship sank into the trees and crashed onto the ground.

* * *

Neither Hux nor Phasma had been seriously injured, at least. Considering they had been flying quite low in the first place had been a good thing.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU DO ANYTHING!?” Hux came storming into the cockpit, bruise forming around his eye. Phasma learnt as they crashed that Hux could scream quite loudly when he wanted to.

“Well you told me not to,” She replied simply, unbuckling herself. The shuttle was, most likely, too damaged to fly anymore.

“WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I DIDN’T PRESS THE AUTOPILOT PROPERLY?”

“I tried, sir,” Phasma said again.

Hux didn’t seem to listen and continued, “CAN’T I TRUST ANYBODY TO DO THINGS PROPERLY AROUND HERE?”

Phasma looked into the camera like she was on The Office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
